Tabula Rasa
by SequesteredAnthem
Summary: It was the end, and nothing stood between them. HP/GW, post DH, first meeting after the final battle.


First fanfiction so far, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, however much I may love it, is not mine.

* * *

Ginny removed her head from her mothers shoulder and looked around, in search of the sharp black disarray that was his hair, and those piercing green eyes that now wore an appearance of painful exhaustion. She wished she could speak with him. Comfort him, soothe him, hold him, or whatever else he needed, because he had been to the very depths of hell itself and back. She couldn't spot him among the crowd, and she had seen Ron and Hermione leave a few minutes earlier. _They must be together_ she thought to herself.

"I'll be back, mum, I need some fresh air." She said, and kissed her mother's cheek. Molly Weasley had endured so much, she had been so brave, and she had never been more proud to be her daughter.

She stepped out of the great hall and her footsteps echoed as she walked toward the only place she could think he would be. As she turned the corner to Dumbledore's study, she saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry exit, all three of them content with the silence that remained between them. In the cacophony of war, silence was peace.

The three of them spotted her. Hermione smiled encouragingly and grasped Ron's hand and pulled him toward the Great Hall, "Come on, lets go find your family." This left Harry and Ginny standing alone in the hallway, ten feet apart, staring at each other. The silence continued. Neither knew how to put the right words together.

"…Hi." said Ginny, filling the void, eager to be rid of it. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Harry nodded slightly and they both started walking toward the door to the outside in unison. Excluding the silence that walked with them, they were the only ones not inside the castle. They found themselves at the shore of the lake, staring out into the endless mirror that stood in front of them, reflecting the sky, the trees whispering tales of glory in the wind, their backs to the ruin that remained of that wing of Hogwarts.

"I thought of you. In that last second before I got hit with the killing curse, I thought of you." he stated, still looking out at the ripples in the lake. Ginny grasped his hand, and their fingers entwined. He gave a gentle squeeze and she drew hidden masterpieces on the back of his hand with her thumb.

Secretly, she wondered with fervor what had happened deep within the forest only hours prior, but she knew that he would tell her when he was ready, and she would be there to listen.

"You know, seeing you out there, lifeless on the ground, Voldemort parading smugly in front of your body, it was as if hope had gone from the world and dawn would never come again because you were gone. You were our only chance, our beacon of light, what kept every one of us going, after we reached a point when we thought we couldn't go on any longer."

"This battle was not just me. It was hundreds of brave people that gave their everything. Even their lives. I can't do anything but take the blame for all the pain and suffering I've caused." He looked at her, and saw that tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks.

She finally looked him in the eyes. "Harry, without you we would still be fighting this war with no end, and many more would have died. You're the one who finally put an end to it all." She fiercely spoke, daring him to contradict her. Her, whose brother's death he was the cause of, her, who endured so much grief on account of him. She could still sit there say marvelous things about him after all that she had been through: her strength amazed him. He did not deserve her gratitude, he had not earned it. He looked at the ground, ashamed.

"No. Look at me." She took her free hand and lifted his chin back up to face her. "Your parents would be so proud of you right now. They gave their lives so that their son could live and do great things. He did them, he saved lives. Think of all the people who dedicated their lives to fighting this. Neville's parents. Sirius. Lupin. Tonks. Mad-eye. Dumbledore. They wanted an end to all the suffering and darkness that ruled people's lives. Because of you, no more innocent people will die. Muggles wont be treated brutally. Equality can exist among all wizards, regardless of blood type. You ensured that their struggles were not in vain. You achieved their goals. They would be so grateful and thankful for your dedication and hard work. Harry James Potter, you cannot feel guilty because you have done _nothing _wrong." That was it, tears began streaming down his cheeks. After keeping his feelings caged in and being forced to look strong around everyone for so long, he finally broke down and allowed himself to grieve. She threw her arms around him, and he wrapped his around her waist. They stood there for an immeasurable amount of time, just holding each other.

He lifted his head from her shoulder and rested it against her forehead. They looked into each others eyes, both red and tearstained. He finally spoke, pronouncing every syllable carefully, leaving no doubt trailing behind his words.

"I love you." He said with utmost sincerity. A smile broke like dawn across her face as another tear slowly trailed down her cheek, crossing the paths of the ones that came before it. He lifted his thumb and wiped it gently, as if he was wiping away all her worries.

"I love you, too." That was all he needed. He tilted her chin upward and pressed his lips against hers. One hand rested gently on her cheek, the other wrapped tightly around her waist. She kissed him back, intertwining her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Their surroundings melted away and they floated. Nothing else existed. Nothing stood in the way. It was just him and her and new beginning. A _tabula rasa_.

* * *

Please review. : ]


End file.
